Cameron Stone
|firstepisode = Conflicts of Truth or False |lastepisode = Samurai Chronicles Chapter II: Kamen Rider Knocker |numberofepisodes = 32 (Galaxy Knight) 27 (Mystic Knight) 32 (Samurai) 3 (Movies) 2 (Specials) |cast = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Mage Knight Kamen Rider Knocker |label2 = Kamen Rider Mage Knight Kamen Rider Knocker |complex2 = |-|Mystic Knight = Kamen Rider Mage Knight |-|Samurai = Kamen Rider Knocker }} Cameron Stone is a young adventurous ally and a veteran kamen rider, who is was apposed to not become a rider in the first place, but then decided to help others with a chance to fight as well. History Galaxy Knight New Student to be added New Ally to be added Galaxy Knight's New Power-Up to be added Final Battle to be added The End to be added Traveling to A New World to be added Mystic Knight First Wish to be added Meeting with Mystic Knight to be added New Dream to be added Draco to be added Freedom to be added Departure to be added Samurai First Impression to be added Victor vs. Cameron to be added New Life to be added Grand Power to be added Final Battle to be added New Chapter to be added Team Neo Royale to be added Royale vs. Knocker to be added Cameron's Final Chapter to be added Personality to be added Forms }} }} }} - Knocker= is Knuckle's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Knuckle's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, Knuckle's Ride Wear isn't identifiable through his Sengoku Driver's faceplate due to using a mass-produced Sengoku Driver. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Knuckle's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 18. While assuming Kurumi Arms, Knuckle dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers. In this form, Knuckle's offensive stats are lower than Gridon's, but he has better agility stats, jumping higher and running faster than the aforementioned Rider. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Knuckle jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut-shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. *Au Lait: When Knuckle activates the Au Lait function, he jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. Alternatively, Knuckle launches an average sized energy shaped-like walnuts at the target. *Sparking: Knuckle punches in the air, creating giant energy spheres shaped like walnuts at the target. Zack loses access to Kurumi Arms in a battle against Kaito, resulting in the destruction of his Kurumi Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. He regains the form after receiving a brand new Sengoku Driver and new Kurumi Lockseed from Mitsuzane. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 18, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 21, 25, 26, 30-32, 34, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38-40, 42, 44, 45, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle, Final Stage - Jimber Marron= Jimber Marron Arms is Knuckle's walnut/chestnut-based armored Japanese Samurai/Brawler form, as well as his final form. which is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Kurumi Lockseed and Marron Energy Lockseed via the Genesis Core replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator. While assuming Jimber Marron Arms, Knuckle dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Marron Bombers. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Knuckle jumps up and fires the Marron Bombers' spikes at the enemy, shedding off their shells before landing two fiery punches at once. *Au Lait: Knuckle uses an Au Lait function, and he charges the "peeled" Marron Bombers with flames and delivers an explosive punching attack. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle. - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. |-| 2= *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Knuckle's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 39. While assuming Suika Arms, Knuckle dons the and his Arms Weapon is a pair of boxing gloves reminiscent of his Kurumi Bombers created from energy watermelons. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Knuckle with its boxing glove weapons for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Knuckle's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Knuckle to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 39, 40 - Donguri= Donguri Arms is Knuckle's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed (reserved for Gridon), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Knuckle dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms is Knuckle's pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed (reserved for Kurokage), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Knuckle dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form, which is accessed through the Kuuga Lockseed. While assuming Kuuga Arms, Knuckle dons the and he can utilize pyrokinetic melee attacks during finishers instead of possessing an Arms Weapon. }} }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Mage Driver - Transformation Belt as Draco *Mystic Rings - Transformation Trinkets *Samurai Driver - Transformation Belt as Knocker *Samurai Lockseeds - Transformation Trinkets *Energy Core - Essential to access a Super Armor weapons *Mystic Breaker - Personal weapon as Draco *Walnut Gauntlets - Personal Weapon as Knocker Behind the scenes to be added Notes to be added See Also * - Counterpart in * - Counterpart in * - Counterpart in Appearances to be added